


Liebe bis in den Tod

by Viereck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Deutsch | German, Madness, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Overlord hat Megatron endlich gefunden! Es wird Zeit ein paar Dinge zwischen ihnen zu klären.





	Liebe bis in den Tod

Overlord betrachtete die verstärke Tür vor sich ausgiebig. Sie schien aus meterdickem Stahl gefertigt, mit einer speziell robusten Legierung. Hitzesicher, kältesicher und garantiert lasersicher. Man bräuchte mehrere Panzerbrecher um diese Tür zu überwinden. Oder einen ungeduldigen Dreifachwechsler…  
Overlord spitzte seine prallen Lippen und schaute sich um. Es gab hier draußen keine Wachen. Ob sie wussten, dass er hier war? Sicher wussten sie es. Er spazierte auf dem Weg hier runter an mehreren Kameras vorbei und winkte ihnen sogar zu. Doch niemand schien sich rauszutrauen. Vermutlich dachten diese Kriechtiere, dass sie diese Barriere schützen würde. Wie überaus naiv.

Der ehemalige Decepticonoffizier zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben und grinste amüsiert, doch das hielt nicht lange an. Er legte seine Stirn an das kalte Metall und schloss seine Optiken für einen Augenblick. Overlord konnte es spüren. Tief in seinem Funken. Es gab keine ersichtlichen Ergebnisse der Lebendscanner, kein auffälliges EM-Feld, und doch…

Er wusste, dass er hier richtig war. In diesem speziell gesicherten Bunker befand sich Megatron. Sein ganzer Körper verzehrte sich danach durch diese Tür zu gleiten. Angezogen von der feurigen Existenz seines Schöpfers. Das tiefe Bedürfnis wieder zu vereinigen, was einst zusammen gehörte. Auch wenn der Dreifachwechsler verstoßen wurde, war er immer noch ein Teil von Megatron. Ein Teil des Funkens, der die Decepticonursache anführte und Vorbild für Generationen wurde.

Tiefe Sehnsucht erfüllte Overlord. So schmerzhaft, dass seine Lüfter angespannter arbeiteten als normal. Es dauerte genau 6,847 Astrosekunden bis der Verstand des Dreifachwechslers eingriff und wie gewohnt diese emotionale Last nach unten drückte. So weit, dass der schizophrene Ex-Offizier wieder eine Illusion von Kontrolle aufbauen konnte.

Erneut verzogen sich seine gut ausgearbeiteten Lippenplatten zu einem Grinsen, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte und seine Arme demonstrativ streckte.

So sehr er auch dieses erheiternde Versteckspiel dieser possierlichen Autobots genoss, wurde es Zeit sie aus ihren Mauselöchern zu sprengen.

Mit einem gezielten Schlag seiner Faust hämmerte Overlord eine tiefe Mulde in die Tür. Genau auf der Spalte zwischen beiden verstärkten Metallplatten. Ein weiterer Hieb durchbrach die Barriere. Der Dreifachwechsler legte seine mächtigen Servos an das entstandene Loch und zog die Tür auseinander. Pure Brutalität verbog das gehärtete Material und riss es aus seinen Halterungen.

Overlord kicherte als die ersten Innenkameras des Bunkers auf ihn gerichtet waren. Mit einem weiteren Ruck landeten beide verstümmelten Teile auf dem Boden.

Mit schweren Schritten trat der Decepticon ein und entdeckte vor sich eine mattglänzende Sicherheitstür. Ähnlich konstruiert wie das Haupttor des Bunkers, aber ohne spezielle Legierung. Mit einem amüsierten Lacher erhob Overlord seine Waffen und schoss mit lautem Knall die Barriere über den Haufen.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde die Explosion mit einem Schrei begleitet. Neugierig spähten zwei tiefrote Optiken in das dunkle Innere des Eingangsbereiches, nur um eine Fitze Energon und einen gequält verzerrten Arm unter einem abgeplatzten Teil der ehemaligen Tür zu finden. Scheinbar hatte der Dreifachwechsler unbeabsichtigt die erste Autobotwache auf seinem Weg eliminiert. Wenn dies der Standard für diesen Ort sein sollte, dann war es fast schon eine Beleidigung für Lord Megatron. Doch Overlord war zuversichtlich und optimistisch, dass sich irgendwo in diesem Gebäude ein oder zwei halbwegs wehrhafte Feinde befanden. Vielleicht würde er ein besonders zähes Exemplar behalten und mitnehmen. Alleine im Weltraum war es doch manchmal etwas langweilig.

Doch wichtiger war erst mal seine Mission. Der Ex-Offizier hatte viele Solarzyklen Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken was er tun würde, würde er die Chance bekommen seinem Schöpfer erneut gegenüberzutreten. Schlussendlich hatte Overlord beschlossen, dass er seinen Seelenfrieden nur dann bekäme, wenn Megatron starb.

Der Dreifachwechsler setzte seinen Weg fort. Zwei massive Peds stapften schwer auf den Trümmerteilen der zerstörten Tür und zerknitterten den Autobot darunter restlos. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich die ersten Wachen näherten. Overlord hörte deutlich hektische Schritte und das leise Summen entsicherter Waffen. Panisch pulsierende EM-Felder flackerten den Gang hinunter.

Es waren zwölf, vielleicht dreizehn Feinde. Vermutlich schwer bewaffnet.  
Der Decepticon lächelte zufrieden und sein eigenes Feld antwortete mit Vorfreude. Die Autobots hatten Angst. Zu Recht. Er spürte vereinzelt Resignation aufleuchten, denn nicht einmal die Wachen dieses Ortes erwarteten einen solchen Kampf zu gewinnen.

Overlord erhob erneut seine Waffen und feuerte eine Salve zerstörerischer Geschossene in Richtung dieser geradezu schmerzhaften Furcht. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und seine Optiken füllten sich mit Glückseligkeit. Es war eine so erfüllende Freude. Die endgültige Vernichtung, das Verschmelzen mit dem Allspark – Bis wir alle eins sind. Ja, er würde seinen Feinden diesen ausgesprochen großen Gefallen tun. Heute war der Dreifachwechsler in Geberlaune, beflügelt von dem schnellen Schlagen seines Funkens, welcher die Anwesenheit seines Meisters deutlich spüren konnte.

Die Schreie seiner Feinde rissen durch die Luft und sie waren für den Decepticon melodischer als es eine Ballade jemals sein könnte. Er schloss seine Optiken und ergriff in einer fließenden Bewegung die Halskabel einer Wache, welche sich mit einer glühenden Energonklinge auf ihn stürzte. Das laute Knacken von brechendem Metall und das Gefühl von heißer Flüssigkeit auf seiner Chassis schickten einen angenehmen Schauer durch seine Rückenstrebe.

Als sich seine roten Optiken wieder öffneten, zog Overlord die statisch gefüllte Luft um sich herum ein. Es roch nach verkohlten Brandspuren und Tod, ganz wie in seiner Jugend. Alte Speicherdateien keimten in seinem Prozessor auf. Seine ersten Hinrichtungen, der Nervenkitzel des Krieges und die lobenden Worte seines geliebten Schöpfers. Es wäre so ein wundervolles Gefühl dem Verursacher all dieser schönen Szenerien den pulsierenden Funken aus dem Leib zu reißen. Ein heißer Energonregen des mächtigsten Bots aller Zeiten auf der Beschichtung seines so verhassten Nachkommen.

Overlord schwelgte in einer ekstatischen Woge der Zufriedenheit, als er einen weiteren Autobot mit seinen bloßen Servos in zwei Teile riss.

Der Weg vor ihm war wieder frei und der Ex-Offizier hinterließ ein künstlerisches Mosaik aus Energonspritzern. Es kam ihm vor wie ein verträumter Spaziergang über eine Blumenwiese. Nichts schien wirklich an diesem Ort. Es war so surreal, dass Lord Megatron hier gefangen gehalten werden sollte. Es machte so viel Sinn wie eine Sonneruption anketten zu wollen. Man konnte es drehen und wenden wie man wollte, es würde immer in einem vernichtenden Sonnensturm enden. Und heute, an diesem Tage, würde es Overlord sein, der eine wahrhafte Naturkatastrophe töten würde.

Jeder Feind, der sich dem Dreifachwechsler in den Weg stellte, wurde säuberlich eliminiert. Versperrte Wege konnten mit wenig Aufwand eingerissen werden. Sein Funke kannte den Weg, als wenn Overlord schon einmal hier gewesen wäre. Es zog ihn in die tiefsten Eingeweide des Bunkers. Je weiter der Decepticon eindrang, desto sehnsüchtiger reagierte sein verräterischer Körper. Die Massen an Soldaten nahmen mit jedem Schritt zu, doch keiner von ihnen war stark oder widerstandsfähig genug um sich mit ihrem Besucher messen zu können. Allerdings war das inzwischen auch egal.

Overlord fiel es deutlich schwerer ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Sein Prozessor war zu sehr konzentriert auf das was vor ihm lag. Auf das Ende einer Ära. Das Decepticonreich interessierte den Dreifachwechsler nicht. Seinetwegen konnte Starscream es haben und dieser Fraktion mit seiner Inkompetenz den Todesstoß versetzen. Er wusste, dass Soundwave und Shockwave noch am Leben waren und vermutlich würden sie den Karren wieder aus dem Dreck ziehen. Doch dann wäre Overlord unterwegs und unabhängig. Endlich frei…

Der ehemalige Offizier wurde aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen, als eine massive Faust mit seinem Kiefer kollidierte und ihn tatsächlich zum Stehen brachte. Eine kleine Spur von rosafarbigen Energon sickerte von den markant prallen Lippen, welche sich nach dem kurzen Schreck wieder zu einem Grinsen hoch rollten. Was hatten sie denn da schönes?

Einen auffällig großen Autobot mit einem sichtlich aggressiven Gesichtsausdruck. Trotz dieser stolzen Statur war der grün lackierte Mech immer noch deutlich kleiner als der Dreifachwechsler. Overlord kicherte amüsiert und legte seinen Kopf schief, als wenn er eine stumme Frage gestellt hätte und nun auf eine Antwort wartete. Die Antwort kam durch einen weiteren Schlag auf den gestählten Kiefer des ‘Cons. Das Grinsen des Dreifachwechslers wuchs zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachen heran, als dessen Glossa den süßen Geschmack seines eigenen Energons schmeckte.

„Du kommst hier nicht durch, Overlord!“, schrie der fremde Mech und machte sich bereit weitere Hiebe zu verteilen.  
„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu einem kleinen Familientreffen.“, erwiderte der Dreifachwechsler gespielt lässig.  
„Das kannst du vergessen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Megatron befreist!“  
„Ich finde ihr Autobots geht etwas zu schlampig mit euren Geheimnissen um. Du bist schon der zweite, der mir verrät, dass der Anführer der Decepticons hier versteckt wird.“  
„Das macht keinen Unterschied! Denn du wirst auch zurück in eine Zelle wandern!“  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.“, sprach Overlord flach und packte sein Gegenüber brutal an den empfindlichen Halskabeln. „Jetzt werde ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten.“ Der Dreifachwechsler lehnte sich nach vorne und drückte seine vollen Lippenplatten gegen die Audiosensoren seines Feindes. „Megatron wird dieses Gebäude nicht mehr lebendig verlassen.“, flüsterte er andächtig und rau. „Und du genauso wenig.“ Mit einem Ruck durchstieß Overlord die Chassis des grünen Mechs mit einer versteckten Klinge und genoss das röchelnde Geräusch neben seinem Kopf.

Ein weiteres Mal schmiegte sich der Dreifachwechsler an sein Opfer an und sog gierig den Geruch des Todes durch seine Lüfter. Ein lautes Scheppern folgte, als der nun leblose Körper zu Boden ging. Am liebsten hätte Overlord dieses nette kleine Spielzeug mitgenommen und etwas Zeit mit diesem Mech verbracht. Es wäre ein wundervoller Spaß gewesen, ihn mit seiner Kettensäge in mundgerechte Scheibchen zu schneiden. Doch dafür war sein Ziel einfach viel zu nahe.

Der Decepticon kam vor einer großen schwarzen Tür zum Stehen. Vorsichtig legte dieser einen seiner manganblauen Servos auf das Metall. Es war kalt, wie alles andere hier auch, aber für seinen Funken schien das Material geradezu zu brennen. Hinter dieser Barriere war, was er suchte.

Overlord hielt für einen Moment unbewusst die Luft an, um seinen pochenden Funken zu beruhigen. Seine Beine waren plötzlich so ungewohnt schwach, als wenn sie gleich wegknicken würden. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage kam der Dreifachwechsler ins Stocken. Ob dies wirklich eine gute Idee war? Vielleicht sollte er wieder gehen…

Erschrocken von diesem Gedanken zog Overlord seinen schweren Servo wieder von der Tür. Hatte Megatron selbst außerhalb seiner Reichweite immer noch einen solchen Einfluss auf seine Schöpfung? Der ‘Con würde lügen, wenn er dies verneinte. In Megatrons Anwesenheit fühlte sich Overlord wie ein Sparkling. Wie ein Sparkling, der etwas falsch gemacht hatte und es niemals richtig machen könnte…

Schon damals fühlte sich ein Lob seines Schöpfers so falsch an, als wenn er es nicht verdient hätte, obwohl seine Arbeit objektiv betrachtet immer ausgezeichnet war. Doch es würde niemals genug sein. Nichts würde ausreichen um Lord Megatron zufrieden zu stimmen. Wie viele Vorns hatte Overlord versucht seinen Schöpfer zu beeindrucken? Der verzweifelte Kampf um echte Zuneigung und eventuelle elterliche Gefühle war hoffnungslos, und doch ein fester Bestandteil seines verhassten Lebens. Er war kein Starscream, welcher stets im unmittelbaren Fokus seines Conjunx Endura stand. Was konnte ein Simpler ‚Super Soldat‘ dagegensetzen? Besonders, wenn dieser direkte Befehle verweigerte und sich benahm wie ein verzogener Jüngling…? Es war alles seine Schuld… Wenn er nur gehorcht hätte, dann wäre es nie so weit mit ihnen gekommen…

Nein! Es war Megatrons Schuld. Er war es, der mit diesem Streit anfing. Allerdings würde es Overlord sein, der diese lächerliche Fehde beendete.

Entschlossen atmete der Ex-Offizier tief durch und holte mit geballter Faust aus. Seine Technik war wie bei der Eingangstür dieses Bunkers brutal und gnadenlos. Gezielte Schläge verbogen und zerstörten das gehärtete Metall kontinuierlich. Diese Barriere war dicker und stabiler als die anderen, aber immer noch kein Hindernis für Overlord. Nach und nach fielen die schweren Platten der Tür aus ihren Halterungen und machten den Weg frei. Im Inneren des Raumes befand er sich. Megatron war mit dicken Manschetten angekettet und fixiert, sodass er nicht in der Lage war sich zu bewegen. Ähnlich wie die Autobots Overlord festhielten, als er noch ihr Gefangener war.

Der Herrscher des Decepticonimperiums schlug seine Optiken auf und registrierte das Treiben vor sich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder äußerlich darauf zu reagieren, beobachtete er geduldig wie seine Schöpfung mit leisen Schritten auf ihn zu ging und dann stehenblieb.

Zwei Paar rote Optiken trafen sich und hatten so viel mehr zu sagen, als es Worte jemals könnten. Overlord war überwältigt von der Informationsmenge, welche seinen Prozessor in diesem Moment regelrecht zerschredderte. Das Bedürfnis den Mech vor sich berühren zu wollen war überwältigend. Er merkte wie seine Knie anfingen leicht zu zittern, ähnlich wie seine Servos, welche sich aus dem Mangel an Kontrolle wie von selbst zu Fäusten ballten. Die Zahnplatten des Dreifachwechslers drückten hart aufeinander und sein in der Regel immer präsentes Lächeln war restlos verschwunden.

Das Frustrierendste daran war das Wissen, dass Megatron ihn lesen konnte wie ein unverschlüsseltes Datapad. All die Verunsicherung, die er so sehr verabscheute, diente vermutlich nur der Belustigung seines Schöpfers. Wie sehr er ihn doch hasste. Für alles was er ihm antat. Und doch…

Es war unmöglich dem Drang weiter zu widerstehen. Overlord hob einen Arm und führte seinen zittrigen Servo zu dem verlockenden Gesicht seines ehemaligen Meisters. Mit aller größter Vorsicht berührten seine Fingerspitzen das warme und vernarbte Metall. Eine mächtige Woge an Emotionen drohte den Ex-Offizier zu überrollen. Es fühlte sich so unendlich gut und zeitgleich so falsch an. So nah, so real… Und irgendwie doch so weit weg.

Behutsam und mit kaum Körperkontakt streichelten die mächtigen Finger des Dreifachwechslers über eine kleine Narbe auf der Wange seines Schöpfers. So sacht und umsichtig, als wäre dies nicht ein ehemaliger Gladiator aus Kaons Grube, sondern eine zerbrechliche Porzellanfigur.

Overlord hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Funke bald aus seiner gepanzerten Brust platzen würde. Unkontrolliert hämmerte die lebende Masse durch seine Systeme und machte ihn schwindelig.

Megatron hingegen hatte seinen Blick immer noch stolz und unbeugsam auf die roten Optiken vor sich gerichtet. Dieser Moment war so fragil und zart, dass es vermutlich keine gute Idee war ihn zu brechen. Erst als der Dreifachwechsler den Servo wieder zurück zog, entlüftete der Decepticonherrscher hörbar.

„Was machst du hier?“, sprach Megatron rau und emotionslos.  
Innerlich verstört biss Overlord seine Zahnplatten kräftiger zusammen. Diese tiefe und herrische Stimme brachte seinen angespannten Funken zum Flattern. Das EM-Feld des Ex-Offiziers schien außer Kontrolle und es fiel ihm schwer die Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Overlord zwang sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln.  
„Was soll ich hier schon wollen? Ich habe ein paar Dinge mit euch zu klären.“, begann der Dreifachwechsler mit neuer Initiative.

„Ein paar Dinge… Beinhalten diese Dinge auch deinen eklatanten Verrat?“ Megatron klang weder wütend noch enttäuscht. Es war dieselbe Stimme, die der ehemalige Gladiator benutzte um seine Feinde mit reiner Überlegenheit zu verunsichern.

Overlords Lächeln wurde ungewollt breiter. Diese Aussage war verletzender als er sich eingestehen wollte. Energisch ergriff der Ex-Offizier das Kinn seines Gegenübers mit vernichtendem Nachdruck, sodass sich Megatron instinktiv anspannte. Die ganze Situation war so berauend bizarr, dass der Dreifachwechsler mehrmals manuell seine Interfaceprotokolle abbrechen musste.

„Ich war immer ein guter Mech…“, sinnierte Overlord und strich mit dem Daumen über eine weitere Narbe seines ehemaligen Meisters. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass euch meine kleine Show auf Garrus-9 nicht gefallen hat.“  
„Du hast deine Schoßhundprivilegien verloren, Overlord. Du hattest es nicht verdient für dein unreifes Verhalten in diesem Gefängnis belohnt zu werden. Ich musste weitaus wichtigere Dinge erledigen als hinter einem Verräter nachzujagen. Dafür gibt es andere Einheiten.“, erwiderte Megatron unbeeindruckt.

„Die D.J.D.“, ergänzte der Dreifachwechsler und leckte sich über die vollen Lippen. „Ich muss euch leider in Kenntnis setzen, dass Tarn versagt hat. Er und seine Soldaten vermochten es nicht, mich aufzuhalten und teilen nun dasselbe jämmerliche Schicksal. Wen wollt ihr nun schicken, um eure Dreckarbeit erledigen zu lassen? Vorausgesetzt…“ Overlord zog seine Finger weiter an und drohte den Kiefer vor sich zu verbiegen. „Ich lasse es soweit kommen.“

Der Körper des Dreifachwechslers zitterte. Es wäre so leicht Megatrons Kopf abzureißen. Nur ein kleiner Ruck. Eine geringe Armbewegung. Doch seine Treueprogrammierung sträubt sich vehement gegen diesen Gedanken.  
Auch wenn der ehemalige Offizier es nicht zugeben wollte, war es nicht nur diese alte Codierung… Sanft strich sein Daumen über Megatrons Lippen. Wenn man doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte… Er hätte Shockwave rechtzeitig getötet, bevor dieser es schaffte, alle sechs Transformationsarten in einem Frame zu vereinigen.

Der Decepticonherrscher schnaubte amüsiert und riss seine Schöpfung zurück in die Realität. Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem wissenden Lächeln. Ein stummes Lob für Overlords schiere Kraft und unaufhaltsame Zerstörungswut. Es wunderte Megatron nicht, dass Tarn versagt hatte. Sicher, der fanatische Panzer war für normale Bots geradezu unüberwindbar, aber nicht für Megatrons mächtigsten Nachkommen. Ohne Shockwaves Virus wäre es selbst für ihn ausgesprochen schwer Overlord in einem Zweikampf zu vernichten. Zu gerne hätte er den Kampf mit seinen eigenen Optiken angesehen.

Dem Dreifachwechsler entgingen die Veränderungen der normalerweise steinharten Gesichtszüge seines Schöpfers nicht. Dieses Lächeln ließ seine Systeme schmelzen und die Welt um sie herum neblig werden. Overlord hatte eine bemerkenswerte Empathie, welche ihn zu einem hervorragenden Folterknecht machte. Doch bei dem Mech vor ihm wurde diese Fähigkeit viel zu oft zu seinem Verhängnis. Es war nicht schwer den winzigen Hauch von Stolz in dieser Geste zu lesen. Megatron war stolz auf ihn! Overlords emotionale Instabilität holte ihn schlagartig ein und er ließ hastig das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Meisters los, als wenn er sich die Finger an dem vernarbten Metall verbrannt hätte. Der Dreifachwechsler machte ein paar Schritte zurück und hielt sich den phantomschmerzenden Servo. Sein Funke tat fürchterlich weh und wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu rasen. Megatron wirkte so groß und mächtig… Er machte Overlord zu einem verzweifelten Sparkling, der vor Liebe zu seinem Erzeuger fast verging.

Die mächtigen Lüfter das Dreifachwechsler sprangen auf und versuchten den massigen Frame irgendwie wieder abzukühlen. Der Raum schien sich zu drehen und immer, wenn er etwas erwidern wollte, kam nur Statisches aus seinem Vocalizer.

Overlord ging zwei weitere Schritte zurück und brach immer und immer wieder seine Interfaceprotokolle ab. Stimmen hallten durch die Flure, doch der ehemalige Offizier konnte unmöglich ihren Ursprung ausmachen. Sie wurden jede Astrosekunde lauter und arteten zu Geschrei aus, welches durch den kranken Geist des Decepticons hämmerte. Der Dreifachwechsler wusste nicht, ob diese Stimmen aus den Fluren des Bunkers kamen oder ob es die üblichen Stimmen in seinem Kopf waren. Zwei manganblaue Servos griffen schmerzhaft nach Overlords Kopf und rote Optiken erhoben sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Meister. Megatrons Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein hässliches Grinsen und schickte einen neuen heißen Schauer durch dessen Schöpfung.

Schritte nährten sich ihnen, doch sie hörten sich für den Dreifachwechsler an wie Artilleriegeschosse. Seine Wahrnehmung wurde schemenhaft und er registrierte ein lautes Lachen, welches ihn erschütterten ließ. Megatrons Blicke bohrten sich durch seinen Prozessor und das böse Grinsen in diesem geliebten Gesicht wurde breiter. Alles schmerzte und er war berauscht von seinem eigenen Leid. Overlord bemerkte erst jetzt, dass das Lachen aus seinem eigenen Vocalizer kam. Es hallte manisch durch den großen Raum und schüttelt den großen Frame.

Mehr Stimmen und Schritte erfüllten die Flure. Bald würde sich Megatrons Gefängnis in ein Schlachthaus verwandeln. Der nicht existente Geruch von Energon ließ die Nasenflügel des Dreifachwechslers beben.

Overlord hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Funke einen Schlag aussetzte, als er mit gezogener Klinge nach vorne stürmte und ein letztes Mal seine Optiken mit denen seines Schöpfers verriegelte. Dann gingen die Lichter aus und überließen die Decepticons der kalten Dunkelheit.

Bis wir alle eins sind…

**Author's Note:**

> https://sinbinprowler.tumblr.com/
> 
> \------
> 
> Als ich den OS damals schrieb, habe ich die Comics auf englisch gelesen, die Spiele auf englisch gespielt, die Serien und Filme auf englisch geguckt… Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich tatsächlich noch nicht, dass der “Spark” in der deutschen Fassung auch “Spark” genannt und nicht als “Funke” übersetzt wird… lol


End file.
